The Interview Process
by fuelled by ramen
Summary: There's a lot of effort that goes in to an interview ... even if it is purely physical. SASUNARU. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Woe is me.

* * *

**The Interview Process.**

Naruto straightened his tie and smoothed down his unruly hair for what seemed like the fiftieth time. He couldn't believe his luck at being called up for this interview. He was just getting ready for another day at his shit of a job when the call came through for a resume he'd placed over a fortnight ago. The secretary had said she'd overlooked his file, thought him competent and asked him to come in for an interview that afternoon. Naruto smiled away his nervousness, took a firm grip of his briefcase handle and strode confidently into the tall, intimidating building. He'd had to borrow a suit for the interview, not having one of his own and he rather liked the imposing figure he cut as he stepped smoothly into the elevator.

There was a small, plum haired girl with him and she sent him a nervous smile. Naruto smiled back, a smile of pearly white teeth that made her blush and turn her head. The interview was on the thirty-first floor so he pressed the button and waited as the machine rode upwards. At floor seven the doors opened and two girls, one blonde and the other strawberry pink waltzed in.

"Hinata!" the blonde one exclaimed, ignoring Naruto entirely. "How're you?"

"I'm good," the violet haired Hinata replied. "And you, Ino?"

Ino, the blonde one, nodded absently. "Frustrated. Did you hear Sasuke is looking for a new secretary?"

The pink haired girl nodded along. "They refused to take internal applications too. I would have loved to have worked for him."

The two girls sighed and Naruto raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"I think it would be scary working for Mr. Uchiha," Hinata admitted.

"You do work for him though," the pink one said.

"I mean working directly for him, as his personal assistant. He frightens me. I don't know how you like him, Sakura."

Pinkie waved a hand. "He's absolutely gorgeous. But you're right. He is a bit of a hard ass. I wonder if he spanks his PA when they don't do the job right?" Both Sakura and Ino giggled conspiratorially.

"Totally gorgeous though," Ino intercepted. "That face. Those eyes. Those lips."

"He's never offered to use them on you though," Sakura teased.

"_Yet_," Ino corrected her. "And I haven't seen you go out on a date with him yet either, Sakura."

Again the two girls sighed. Then Sakura noticed the floor Naruto was headed for. "Hinata, why are you going to Sasuke's floor?"

"What? Oh! No!" The lilac haired girl scrambled for the numbers and frantically pushed twenty-three. "I forgot to push my button!"

Ino laughed before casting a suspicious look at Naruto. "He must be going to the top floor then," she whispered too daft to realise Naruto could hear every word. All three girls gave him a quick once over before returning to their conversation about Sasuke, the corporation owner. They briefly discussed his habits and his attitude towards girls and admitted they were puzzled Sasuke had never taken an interest in any of them.

At floor twenty-three Hinata got off leaving Ino and Sakura to hop off at floor twenty-five. As they stepped out Ino cast a flirty look over her shoulder.

"Good luck if you're going for an interview," she said, pausing before the doors. "And tell Sasuke Ino on floor twenty-five said 'hello'."

"Can do," Naruto told her as the doors began to close. "Though from hearing your conversation this Sasuke sounds like he's gay." Naruto got three seconds to revel in the horrified expressions before the doors closed completely. He chuckled to himself and leant back against the cool bar. If he got this job then rent wouldn't be an issue, he could actually then afford to have a car and he could buy as much ramen as he wanted. His roommate would stop bitching about him being low on rent all of the time. The list of possibilities went on. He was sick of scrimping for cash at the end of every week and this job sounded perfect with its cushy hours and reliable four figure pay check every Friday. Even _if _the general opinion of the man he'd be working for didn't sound too optimistic.

The elevator stopped at floor thirty-one and opened to reveal a luxurious little office space. There was a desk on the left hand side and two closed wooden doors on the right. Potted ferns graced the corners of the mahogany walled room and added a calming ambience. Naruto stepped further into the room and noticed beside the elevator doors sat a long black leather couch, four girls perched on top of it. All wore low cut blouses and short, tight black shirts. Naruto passed his eyes over them and to the brown haired secretary at the desk.

"Hey there. I'm here for the interview," he told her. "You must be TenTen?"

The brunette nodded and extended a hand. "Naruto Uzumaki?"

"That's me!" Naruto smiled.

TenTen suddenly frowned and placed a finger on her chin. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Naruto frowned and shook his head. "Don't think so?"

"When you smiled before I got the strangest sense of déjà vu. Isn't that weird?"

Naruto nodded and shrugged. "Maybe you've seen me around town? New York isn't that big of a place."

TenTen laughed at the joke and told him to take a seat if he wished. "Mr. Uchiha won't be too much longer. The interview should only go for ten minutes."

Naruto jerked his head towards the waiting girls. Each had their head buried in a compact as they applied either lipstick, mascara, eye shadow or blush. "Is this the competition?"

"I suppose it is, yes," TenTen said. "You'll be called in after them. Sorry, you're a little late and I haven't yet told Mr. Uchiha you've arrived." She went to place the call through the intercom but Naruto stopped her with a wave of his hand.

"It's ok, don't bother him. I'm happy to wait my turn."

He'd just finished speaking when a smooth male voice commanded the first girl to enter so TenTen stood up from her seat and escorted the woman to the doors. She opened one and the girl slipped through. Two minutes later the door opened and a rather miffed blonde stormed out. Naruto and the three remaining options watched her go with surprised eyes. The next girl was called in and with a flick of her red hair she sauntered in. TenTen had barely closed the door before the red haired girl threw it open again and stormed out, her eyes scrunched with anger behind her glasses. The third girl then entered and lasted five minutes before walking out looking rather unimpressed. Naruto's brows rose as TenTen gestured for the fourth to enter.

"I'm never going to be able to leave," TenTen groaned, slumping at her desk.

"Why? What's wrong?" Naruto asked, perplexed.

TenTen shook her head. "Forget I said anything. I'm probably betraying some form of confidentially agreement so I shouldn't say another word."

"Come on," Naruto urged. "Look at me; I have a face you can trust!"

TenTen looked at him for a moment before opening her mouth and letting the built up frustration pour out. "Mr. Uchiha is very particular about who he works with and he told me he'd only let me leave for my new job _if_ he finds someone as suitable as me."

"What's wrong with those other girls?" Naruto questioned, half surprised the last had stayed in the office as long as she had.

"Sasuke _loathes_ being hit on. And I can picture every girl so far walking in and hitting on him so he probably gave up before even looking at their credentials!" TenTen whined.

"Why are you leaving then?"

"My husband has been transferred for the next two years across to San Francisco and it's too far a distance and too long a time period for me to remain here. That's part of the reason why Sasuke approved of me so much! I have my hands full of Lee constantly that I wouldn't have the energy to flirt with him even if I wanted to."

"Why wouldn't you want to though?" Naruto asked slyly. "I was listening to some girls in the elevator before and they seemed to think he was quite the catch."

TenTen blew air from the side of her mouth. "Mr. Uchiha is so picky I think no woman stands a chance. In fact, you've probably got more going for you than anyone simply because you're a man who won't hit on him."

"Serious?" Naruto laughed. The fact that she hadn't picked up on his own sexual preferences didn't surprise him. But come on, a straight male doing a PA job? Don't think so.

Finally the fourth girl emerged, looking slightly less flustered than all the rest. TenTen straightened and wished her a good day. Naruto glanced down at his briefcase and hoped he wasn't asked to produce a resume. He'd forgotten to bring one. In fact the briefcase was empty.

"TenTen, I'm going on a break," a new voice said.

Naruto looked up and his eyes fell upon the man that had been the topic conversation for his whole day. Sasuke Uchiha. He was lean and pale with dark bangs that framed his face like a portrait. He had the perfect pout to his lips and eyes that could make anyone's knee's weak. He wore a dark grey suit with a pale pink shirt underneath.

Before TenTen could interrupt to tell him he still had another appointment his eyes fell on Naruto. The man stopped in his footsteps and gave Naruto a startled look. "What are you here for?"

"Mr. Uchiha!" TenTen sang out. She rushed by Naruto's side and gestured to him professionally. "Mr. Uzumaki is here for an interview."

"An interview?" Sasuke repeated.

"Yes, sir," Naruto agreed. He smiled and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Sasuke looked down at the hand before shaking his head. "You didn't tell me there was another application, TenTen."

"I know, I'm sorry. You were so busy this morning that I didn't have a chance to remind you."

Sasuke sighed and glanced over at the elevator doors. "Very well. Follow me into my office, Mr. Uzumaki." Sasuke taking the lead Naruto followed him giving TenTen a positive thumbs up on the way. "Shut the door behind you."

The blond applicant did as he was bid and took the offered seat as Sasuke returned to sit behind his desk. The office was large and spacious. Floor to ceiling windows covered the side behind the main desk and offered a beautiful view of Central Park. The outfitted furniture was all black leather and highly modern. On Sasuke's desk sat a closed laptop, a photo frame with contents Naruto couldn't see and a jar filled with sharp pencils. Where Naruto himself sat was two individual black armchairs and behind them two loveseats with a sleek coffee table between.

"So, where do we start?" he asked, smiling.

Sasuke gave him a stern look. "Really? You're really here for the interview?"

Naruto frowned and crossed his arms. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Okay then," Sasuke conceded. "You just don't _look _like my normal applicants." He rose to his feet and made his way around the desk until he stood right in front of the chair in which Naruto sat. Slowly he placed a hand on either arm rest and leant down til his mouth drifted about Naruto's own. "What do you think qualifies you for this job?"

Naruto drew in a shuddering breath. "I'm good at organising," Sasuke scoffed at this, "and I know how to screen calls." He waited as Sasuke nodded before continuing. "If I were your PA then if you ever had a headache instead of you telling me to go out and grab you Tylenol then I could come in and give you head?"

Sasuke adopted a thoughtful expression. "You know, I do have a headache right now." He smirked as he moved across and sunk back into one of the leather lounge suites. He gestured down to his crotch. "Interviewing such air-headed bimbo's has done my head in. Why don't you demonstrate." It wasn't a request much less of an order.

Naruto grinned as he followed the dark haired CEO and sunk to his knees before him. "Sure thing, Mr. Uchiha." He grinned as Sasuke trembled lightly.

Using his long fingers to undo the belt buckle Naruto leant over to lightly unzip the black pants with his teeth. He could already feel the hardness forming underneath. After pushing the belt aside he undid the top button and smoothed away the material to expose the silky blue boxers beneath. Undoing the three buttons there revealed a mouth-watering view of a thick cock, clean shaven of any stray pubic hair and already hard. Naruto chuckled as he brought the dick into contact with the cool air around them. Tentatively he extended his tongue out, lightly catching on the swollen head of the raven's penis. Sasuke's sudden intake of breath made his smile widen into a rather infuriating shit-eating grin. Lightly, and ever so lightly, he positioned his tongue down at the base of the cock and moulded it to the underside of the shaft, ensuring to leave a wet trail of saliva behind him.

Once he hit the top he returned to the bottom and repeated the action this time creating a ring with his thumb and forefinger and very lightly massaging the base of the cock within his hands. He brought his tongue to the top and licked away at the pearl of pre-cum forming at the tip. He massaged the edges of the head with his tongue, revelling in the grunts and little thrusts coming from the man before him.

"Hurry up, Naruto!" Sasuke snarled, thrusting shallowly into the warm mouth.

Naruto chuckled and did as he was bid, impaling his mouth on the thick shaft. Sasuke let out a groan and clawed the smooth edges of the leather lounge. Moaning deep in his throat Naruto took as much of the cock as he could into his throat before rising up and licking the head. He repeated the notion, his fingers still rotating and massaging the base and angled his head so he could look up at his lover.

Sasuke had his head thrown back, his breathy moans spurring Naruto on to take even more of the member in his mouth, despite the gag like reaction it caused him. Sasuke's face tensed as his fingers came up and wove them lightly through Naruto's hair. They began kneading his scalp, the motions in time for the rise and fall of his hot, wet mouth. Naruto began to pick up his pace, his tongue trailing along the throbbing vein beneath the shaft in his mouth. Saliva had leaked onto Sasuke's shoved aside boxers and Naruto grinned at what Sasuke would say when he eventually saw the wet stains. A grunt brought him back to the present and he began thrusting the cock into his mouth faster and harder. More noises began to slip from Sasuke's mouth. Breathy moans and whimpers, the occasional grunt and curse word. Naruto could tell the man was close, he could always tell. Driving the cock as deep into his mouth as he could he felt Sasuke cum, the hot juice hitting the back of his throat and coating his mouth with the salty taste.

"Fuck," Sasuke cursed, pushing himself up right. He took one look at Naruto, blonde hair mussed up, a thin trail of spit mixed with semen dribbling down his chin and red, flushed lips and it was enough to push him over the edge.

He grabbed the blond man by the shoulders and brought him into a hot albeit sloppy kiss. Naruto clambered on top of him, pushing his legs to rest on either side of the brunet, his hands clasping along the smooth jaw to deepen the kiss. He groaned as Sasuke's own hands felt out the blond's raging erection and began to knead it through the pants. A whimper encouraged Sasuke to hurry and undo the blond's belt. The button and fly were dealt with next before the pants and underwear were harshly pulled down to the joint of his knees.

"Lift up," Naruto murmured through kisses and as Sasuke did so he removed Sasuke's pants as far down as he could manage. Naruto swore as their weeping erections grazed against each others, his dry and untouched, Sasuke's wet with his own spit.

Now both men were resting on the couch, Sasuke's pants hanging around his ankles and Naruto's pulled down far enough to expose both his quivering entry and hard shaft. Their breathing was rough and heavy and as Sasuke pulled Naruto into another bruising kiss both heart rates sky rocketed. Sasuke whispered something under his breath that Naruto caught as 'ready?' so without any words Naruto grabbed Sasuke's cock and positioned it right at his entrance. He winced as he impaled himself slowly on the member, his teeth catching his bottom lip in an effort to distract him from the pain.

"I can prep you, Naruto," Sasuke interrupted him, using his hands to slow the entry of his own organ into the tight heat above him.

"No," Naruto told him, pushing further down and letting a moan leave his lips. "I've got this."

Sasuke laughed. "You're so independent."

"Why are you – ahh!" he let out a gasp as he sunk the shaft deeper into himself, "complaining?" A grunt fled his throat as Sasuke's hands helped push himself in right to the hilt. "Fuck me," he moaned as he threw his head back. He rolled his hips lightly so that he could adjust to the familiar throbbing of Sasuke's dick so deep inside of him.

"Are you going to sit there all day?" Sasuke asked breathlessly. Naruto jerked his head forwards and glared at the man. The slightest hint of blush graced his nose and it made a smile crack open Naruto's mouth. "Well?"

"Fuck you, Sasuke," he replied as he began to slowly work himself up and down the smooth shaft.

"All day, baby," Sasuke shot back, using his hands to try speed up Naruto's ministrations.

Another groan left Naruto's lips as he allowed Sasuke to take control and time the thrusts. With both of Sasuke's hands busy supporting Naruto's weight the blond left it to himself to grip his penis tightly and began fisting it in time with Sasuke's persistent jerks. Sasuke allowed the motion to continue for a minute or so before ordering Naruto to watch out, buried his cock deep as possible into him and made to stand.

"Fuck!" Naruto cursed, wrapping his legs around the lean male and laying an arm across his shoulders to prevent from falling back. He knew the man was strong but this was almost fucking unbelievable. Not that he himself were fat. He narrowed his eyes and gazed off to the side at this thought.

"What's wrong with your face?" Sasuke breathed heavily, pivoting his body and laying Naruto's back on top of his desk.

"Shut up," Naruto countered, trying to whack Sasuke's arm with his hand.

Sasuke replied with the recommencing of his cock sliding in and out of the moist channel Naruto had so willingly provided him with. The desk was the perfect height for this activity. He could get as deep as he pleased and as fast as he liked. Naruto let out another whispered moan and returned to jerking his hand roughly against the manhood bobby furiously in time to the sturdy thrusts of Sasuke. As both men felt their orgasms approaching each took a turn in breathing the others names before Naruto came, the jets of white landing and staining the pressed black suit jacket that both men had forgotten to remove. Sasuke allowed the passage around him to grip tightly before allowing himself to cum, his own seed shooting deep inside of the already wet chamber.

"Sasuke?" The Uchiha CEO opened his eyes and found Naruto gazing lovingly of the photo he had on his desk. "I didn't know you had a photo of me at your office?" This was obviously where TenTen had seen him before.

He reached for the frame and held it for Sasuke to see, as if the brunet didn't gaze longingly at the photo all day anyway. It was a random shot taken of Naruto smiling his white smile. Sasuke couldn't even remember taking the photo or what the smile was about but there was something about it that summed Naruto up so perfectly that he just had to have it here.

"Stupid photo, too," Sasuke commented, despite his true feelings. "I don't know why I keep it here."

Naruto scoffed and looked around. "So this is your office, hey?"

"Yes," Sasuke replied, pulling out and extending a hand to help Naruto to his feet. "You'd know if you ever dropped by."

"Well I'm never in this part of town so there was no reason for me to be," the blond said truthfully, turning left and right. "Do you have tissues in here?"

"No," Sasuke told him, pulling his pants up from around his ankles. He was privately glad he hadn't fallen flat on his face while trying to get Naruto to his desk. "Why did you come anyway?"

"For the interview, of course. I'm sick of the shit pay I get working down at the kennels. It sucks."

"Naruto, I earn enough for the both of us. You don't have to worry," Sasuke assured him. He brushed off imaginary dirt from his shoulders before resuming his gaze at the pants less man.

"I want my own money, Sasuke. I don't want to rely on you all the time."

Sasuke scoffed. "You're too independent, Naruto." He rolled his shoulders lightly and leant over to straighten the askew couch.

"Aw man, I really didn't want to get this suit dirty," Naruto complained as he inspected the streaks of cum on his shirt with a derisive expression.

"Where did you get the suit by the way? I didn't think you owned any?" Sasuke asked, moving over to a side bench to pour himself a glass of water. He froze and turned to face the blond again. "Naruto?"

"Oh, I ... I had to borrow one to come for the interview and I knew I did-"

"If that's one of my suits Naruto that you've just jizzed over then you're going to pray for an early death," the brunet snapped, slamming down his glass and moving over. "Holy fuck! My Armani suit? Why the fuck did you wear my Armani suit?!" He began to run his hands over the material, cursing at each stain and crease. "I can't believe how _stupid_ you are! I can't even get it dry-cleaned else I'll never be able to show my face in civilised society again!" He took a few steps back and pointed at Naruto. "Get out!"

"What?" Naruto spluttered, standing and pulling up his pants. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. Fuck, it's just a suit."

"_Just_ a suit? That suit costs more than you do, you moron!" Sasuke yelled. "Get out of my office!"

"Fine," Naruto huffed, not bothering to tuck in his shirt as he sauntered for the door. "See you at home, bastard," he called out, opening the door and stepping through. He'd made it three paces before stopping and turning. "So ... does this mean I didn't get the job?" His response was Sasuke slamming the door loudly in his face. Naruto blinked twice before turning and shooting a confused glance at TenTen. "I suppose that was a no?"

He didn't get a response though as TenTen was too busy trying to deduce as to why Mr. Uzumaki had gone in for a simple interview and came out under-dressed, sweaty and with rather suspicious white stains coating the front of his rather expensive looking suit. If only she knew.

* * *

Hoo'kay! What does everyone think? Something light-hearted and rather pointless. But that's what I'm here for! I do hope I am getting the sex scenes right and keeping everyone's computer screens steamy. Let me know if there's an idea you have to make my writing better! I'd love to hear it! So read and review, lovers!

Also, don't forget I have other one-shot's too so go to my profile to read my growing collection! Hurray! Thanks for everyone's time!

x


End file.
